Prue Halliwell
The first-born child of Patricia Halliwell and Victor Bennett, Prue Halliwell is the oldest of the three Halliwell sisters. Strong and confident, she leads The Power of Three with a strong heart and a determined attitude.. Prue was gifted with the power of Telekinesis; passed down to her from her ancestor Melinda Warren. Over time she also developed the powers of Astral Projection and Persuasion. 638px-0x00-Prue.jpg|Child Prue 640px-1x02-Prue.jpg|Early season 1 638px-1x21-Prue.jpg|Late season 1 633px-2x01-Prue.jpg|Season 2 638px-3x22-Prue.jpg|Season 3 dddd.jpg|Season 4 shannen-on-90210-shannen-doherty-2872076-1280-720.jpg|Season 5 Season Four After being healed by Leo, Prue and Piper seek the help of vampire Kelendria Marris to help save Phoebe from the underworld. Prue befriends Kelendria quickly and the two spend quite a lot of time together. Prue's powers advance allowing her to vanquish demons with her Telekinesis when angry enough as well as grant immunity to her force waves. She also attempts to possess someone via Astral Projection and succeeds, though can only sustain it for a short time. When under the influence of a spell that takes away inhibition, Prue kisses Kelendria, leading a confused and embarrassed Prue to run away and think over some serious questions. After some soul searching and advice from Piper, Prue comes to the conclusion that her feelings for Kelly are very real and very strong; describing them as something different to attraction she has experienced before. Prue feels deep down that allowing herself to really love again is letting go of Andy's memory; a worry that is taken advantage of when she is lost in a magical labyrinth that plays on inner truths. Prue establishes that her love for Andy will always be remembered and that Andy will always be with her no matter who she loves.Once Prue has told Kelly how she feels, the two are far more open about how they feel for each other, however Piper is still the only one who really knows. Prue is impacted greatly by Piper's illness; so much so that her frustration with a nurse at the hospital brings about the manifestation of her new power: Persuasion; allowing her to make people follow verbal commands. Kelly provides a lot of support for Prue during Piper's illness and helps Prue to overcome the devastation of not being able to save her younger sister from the threat that ails her. Once it is revealed that Phoebe has turned evil, Prue has a hard time coming to terms with the fact that while influenced, Phoebe is not possessed. Prue uses her powers to defend herself in a battle that eventually blows a whole in the attic roof. Prue uses the power of three, along with Piper, to tap into Phoebe's Empathy and destroy the spore with the love of their sisterhood. Upon Phoebe's death, Prue's grieving leads her to shut herself in her bedroom for weeks. Her powers are erratic due to her emotions and she won't speak to anyone. Powers Basis of Prue's Powers: 'Projecting energy from the mind. ''View Prue's power development chart :Telekinesis:' Prue's first power is the ability to move things with her mind. She often uses this ability to throw demons, redirect projectiles and hurl objects. Prue is the most powerful telekinetic seen to date; able to release telekinetic waves, the sheer force of which can destroy demons on impact. :'Astral Projection:' In season 2, Prue developed the power to move her conscious mind out of her body and project it into a separate corporeal form (an astral form). In season 3 she became much more skilled with this power, being able to move her astral form from one place to another without returning to her body. She also discovered that if her inner desires were ignored for too long, her astral form may break loose while she sleeps and fulfill them. In season 4, Prue learned that she was capable of possessing someone while in astral form for a short period of time and also started learning to make her physical body do slight movements while she was in astral mode.. :'Persuasion:''' The ability to force someone to obey a spoken command by acquiring eye contact and forcing the instruction upon their mind. Prue requires both eye contact and her voice for this power to work. Particularly powerful magical beings and advanced psychics can sometimes resist Prue's persuasive magic. Category:Witches Category:Main Characters Category:SHANNEN Category:MMMMMMMMMMMMM